This invention relates to an electrical plug socket which displays a working condition of a load connected to the plug socket.
Plug sockets are known which have a series circuit comprising a neon glow lamp and a limiting resistance between blade clip springs to indicate connection of the plug socket to a working power source. However, these plugs do not indicate whether a load connected to the plug is in working condition, i.e., whether electrical current is passing through the load.